Pinypons
|image = Pinypons_Infobox_image.png |caption = Most of the members, Tasha in the corner, Dory at door. |members = |only episode = Coffee Girl |status = Active (since "Coffee Girl") |affiliations = PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York |founders = Michelle Fairchild Julia Cooper |leader = Michelle Fairchild Julia Cooper}} The (unofficial name) is a PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York group that consists of Michelle Fairchild, Julia Cooper, Lilith Henderson, Tasha Robinson, William Bradley, Sam Ryan, Stella Marie and Dory Skornik. The group is a unification of the Indie Girls, the Boys, and the two former members of the Beautiful People. It is formed at the end of "Coffee Girl" after both Julia and Dory permanently leave the Beautiful People and became friends with both the Indie Girls and the Boys. Members From the Indie Girls Michelle Fairchild One of the leaders and the founders of the Pinypons. Also the leader of the Indie Girls, Michelle is a kind, impulsive, determined, and creative 15-year old designer who's a transfer student at PINY after "Second Impressions". Despite her stubbornness, she's a girl of humble origins and possesses a great talent for design and fashion. Michelle is also Julia's older twin-sister. ---- Lilith Henderson The intellectual, precise, eager, elegant, and sometimes sarcastic member of the group. Lilith is a master planner for the team and what most excites her is technology and science. She is a walking encyclopedia and dreams of winning the Nobel Prize for one of her inventions. Despite not being the best at expressing her feelings, she has a heart of gold. ---- Tasha Robinson The snappy, loyal, and self-confident singer of the group. Tasha is natural and brash but makes the perfect friend any girl would want. With her, the fun is guaranteed. She is a great companion and absolutely loyal to her friends. Tasha is very passionate about music and singing and has a voice that is hard to forget. ---- Stella Marie The add-in member of the Indie Girls after the events of "Locked In". Stella may have a weird demeanor and tends to have her head up in the clouds, but she means no harm and is very nice and friendly towards her fellow classmates at PINY. Although she didn't hang out with the Indie Girls much after she joins the group, Stella is still loyal towards them and is always there to help her friends in need. ---- From the Beautiful People Julia Cooper The former leader of the Beautiful People and now one of the leaders of the Pinypons. Previously the spoiled, bratty, and self-proclaimed "Queen of the Institute", Julia changes her ways after the events of "Coffee Girl" when she permanently leaves the Beautiful People and becomes friends with the Indie Girls and the Boys after she apologizes to them about her actions throughout her time at PINY. She's also Michelle's younger twin-sister. ---- Dory Skornik A former member of the Beautiful People. In "Coffee Girl", Dory permanently leaves the Beautiful People and becomes friends with the Indie Girls and the Boys after she realizes how awful the Beautiful People are as a group when she witnesses Rita trying to sabotage Julia's career when the latter worked for Mr. Windfield. ---- From the Boys William Bradley The de-facto leader of the Boys. Will is a handsome and sympathetic male student at PINY who's descended from a family of aristocrats, and copes the best he can with the weight of his name. Julia is madly in love with him but he doesn't return her feelings, but after the events of "Coffee Girl" when Julia apologizes to him and his friends for being awful towards them during her time at PINY, he finally reciprocate her feelings and he becomes her boyfriend. ---- Sam Ryan The shy, sensitive, but kindhearted member of the group. Sam is Will's best friend who's very loyal towards his friends and is always there to help those in need. Along with Will, Sam is a journalist and is also a member of the PINY Herald. He's also Michelle's love interest and later, her boyfriend. Trivia * Rita Finucci and Yumiko are the only members of the Beautiful People to not join the group due to Rita being PINY's new queen bee and Yumiko being her second-in-command/assistant. ** Sarah, the girl who replaces Dory in "Cooking Disaster", is also the only former member of the Beautiful People to not join the Pinypons due to she's a background character. * Stella is the only member of the group to be a supporting character as opposed to being a main character. * Prior to the Pinypons being formed, the Indie Girls and the Boys all hang out together in several episodes, such as in "Father's Day". * Michelle, Julia, Will, and Sam are the only members of the group to have a significance other since Julia and Will became a couple as well as Michelle and Sam. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students